Somewhere For Me
by Cheez-Goddess
Summary: NOT A FREAKIN CROSSOVER BUT WHERE IS THE ORIGINAL SECITON??????? P.S. chapter 1


"The fate of the world depends on THEM?!?!?!?!" he said his expression letting his doubt, fear, and utter disbelief show through. He turned to look at the three newcomers, one was sitting reading a book, and he could tell that she was very into the book by her expression. The second was polishing some guns, handling them like they were her children. The third was just standing there keeping an eye on the one with the guns. At that moment he felt every feeling he could think of except hope.  
  
"How could three woman, three inexperienced, hardly passable as warrior woman defend the world?" He asked himself out loud rubbing his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What was that?" LeeLoo said walking up behind him, knowing very well what he had just said. She tried to hide her anger in her eyes and tone but she hadn't done too good of a job because Alia walked over, put a firm hand on LeeLoo's shoulder. She smiled at the man.  
  
"Just a moment" she said smiling widely as she pulled her away. The man nodded.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!?!?!" she yell-whispered.  
  
"I was just t-" she was cut off.  
  
"Trying to get us killed" Alia finished.  
  
"What do you mean?! Did you not just hear the same thing as I did?!" LeeLoo replied outraged.  
  
"Yes, I did" Alia hissed back irritated.  
  
"Then why won't you let me blow the shit out of him?" LeeLoo almost whined.  
  
"Because we need to prove to him that were strong, smart, and courageous enough to fight for everyone, even the doubtful, that were not going to run away when things get though"  
  
"But I know we can what's that guys opinion matter to me?" LeeLoo said raising an eyebrow. Alia just sighed. They reached Ashley now and as they approached she put down her book.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked seeing the two girls crossed arms and flaming eyes. This sent shivers down her spine. She shivered; they were NO fun when they were pissed.  
  
"Ask HER!" LeeLoo said regarding Alia disgustedly, Alia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ms. 'I-wanna-blow-everything-up' here is letter her temper get the better of her" Alia snapped.  
  
"Oh, really" LeeLoo said turning to face Alia "Look whose the one calling people names!" LeeLoo stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you can fire a gun" Alia retorted. That hurt, that got her to shut up. LeeLoo couldn't talk to her anymore. She turned and stalked off away from all of them, not looking back and not wanting to come back. Alia sighed and rubber her temples, now she'd done it. Ashley just sat there; it was better to just stay out of it. Alia turned to go talk to the man. She could see the two of then talking, at some point they both looked very angry then they laughed nervously together. LeeLoo appeared at one point around a corner, she looked at them and seeing them deep in conversation like they had known each other forever her face regained its angry composure and she stalked off. Ashley considered going after her friend but decided against it, probably her best decision she made all day. It was best to just stay out of it then try to mediate or take sides. Neither of them ever won, they're both to stubborn to give in, one time a single fight lasted almost a month before they would say a word to each other.  
  
"Yes, but they the only and best friends that I have and no ones perfect right." She couldn't help it; she just HAD to see what happened in her book so she began reading on eagerly.  
  
LeeLoo couldn't believe what she saw when she turned the corner. There was Alia with THAT man! They were chatting like they were old friends; she never even talked to one of us like that. This made her stomach turn so much she thought she might hurl right there. She turned and almost ran away from them.  
  
"Watch they'll be in bed together by sun down at the rate they're going" she thought to herself as she walked away from the disturbing scene. About an hour later she stopped for breath glad she was a ways off from those two. She had gone deep into the woods, at least 2 miles if not more.  
  
"If only I knew I'd be going on a hike I would have brought some water and food" she sighed out loud. Oh well she thought to herself don't waist time regretting what u can't change.  
  
"There has to be something in this forest that I can kill without much effort or losing any arrows. She didn't have to walk far to find a couple squirrels and a small bird. This would have to do for tonight. Not to long after she had a fire going and was cooking her dinner. She left some for Ashley; she if not Alia would be worried about her. Just the thought of calm rational Ashley made her calm down a little. After she was done eating she headed back, only for Ashley of course. The sun had almost set when she got back. Ashley smiled a true genuine smile when she saw LeeLoo come out of the path.  
  
"Oh thanks the heaven!" she cried running to embrace her. "You had me soooo worried!" she said. This startled LeeLoo because Ashley looked truly flustered.  
  
"What's the matter?" LeeLoo asked, her eyebrows coming down into a worried V above her eyes. Ashley smile, just looking at a familiar face calmed her down, her smile disappeared instantly.  
  
"There are signs of orcs all around here apparently, you really ought to be more careful!" They both laughed at how motherly she had sounded. After they had stopped giggling Ashley went serious again.  
  
"No seriously, they're apparently everywhere"  
  
"I didn't see a single one and I went at least 2 miles out."  
  
"Hmmmm." was all she said. Ashley got herself and LeeLoo some fresh soup.  
  
"Thanks" LeeLoo said automatically.  
  
"Uh.huh." Ashley replied her mind a long way off. 


End file.
